garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
William Black
Name: William Black / Storm's Herald *'Also Known As:' Closet-Monster, Lifeline (cub names) *'Gender:' Male *'Breed:' Metis *'Auspice:' Galliard *'Tribe:' Shadow Lords *'Rank:' Cliath (1) *'Position:' Obedient and dutiful young Galliard. Really. *'Creation Date:' 21 March 2012 *'Creation Rank:' Cub (0) Background and Local History William spent the first part of his life locked away in a secure root celler, kept alive and given basic care by a disgruntled Shadow Lord kinsman (and his family) whose brother was William's father. Said kinsman dumped William off with the tribe in St Claire as soon as William had shifted for the first time. He hadn't even been given a name. Despite his severely isolated upbringing, William socialized quickly. Too quickly, in truth, but none of his tribemates knew enough about his background to be suspicious, and in general William was the picture of an intelligent, obedient, well-spoken cub. Occasionally there'd be moments where he seemed more than he was, but nothing terribly unusual if one assumed him to have a connection with his ancestors, as some Garou do. In May of 2012, William Rited with another cub of his tribe, Ky. During that Rite, William cold-bloodedly culled several children in order to preserve the Veil. Shortly afterwards, he took his leave of St. Claire and went to the Sept of the Blind Bluff in Montana. He never said exactly why he left; perhaps he simply felt he could learn things there that he couldn't at the Hidden Walk. In late June of 2013, William came back for a brief visit and ran into Duke and X, helping bring the former into the fold of the Garou Nation. He left about a month afterward. Personality and Appearance Soft-spoken and polite, William presents himself as a genial young man. In human forms, he appears to be around sixteen or seventeen years old. He's not especially tall (about five and a half feet) and not especially thin or muscular, and while not stunningly handsome, he is decently good-looking. In his lupine forms, he has the black fur one expects of Shadow Lords and brown eyes as well. He seems to have a knack with people and rarely causes offense. At some point in his time away from St. Claire, he learned to play the guitar -- and he has a rather good singing voice to go with it. He's been known to busk for spare change, though he doesn't really need to, since he has a modest but adequate income from an older kinfolk woman from the area near Blind Bluff. There are times when he goes into a fugue state. Times when his accent shifts from Pacific Northwest to something more... London-y? These moments are relatively rare. Metis Flaw William lacks claws. Effective claws, anyway. He has fingernails in humanoid forms and blunt doglike claws in werewolf and wolfy forms. These do next to no damage (he's better off using his fists) and nonaggravated damage to boot. In regards to natural weapons, he can only do aggravated damage by biting. Category:Metis Category:Cliath Category:Galliard Category:Shadow Lords Category:Past PCs